User blog:NASCARrules33/Cars 3 Mater National
I came up with a new mod Idea for Cars Mater National, that is to make a Cars 3 mod in Mater National. Now as of right now we aren't able to add in Cars 3 character models and voices but it might be posible later in the future to make accurate models and have it compatable with Mater National, we need a 3D model expert. But this is impossible as of right now, because of this I have to make new characters out of existing models Here are the Characters: Lighting McQueen Needs Cars 3 Paintjobs (Is Playable in the original game) Cruz Ramirez Her model will be made of the Doc's Student 2 (Not Started yet) Mater Finished! (he is playable in the original game) Mater the Greater Finished! Tokyo Mater Finished! Sally Finshed! Ramone Needs blue paint job from Cars 3 as his default paint job (He is playable in the original game) Flo Finished! (She is Playable in the original game) Sheriff Finished! Sarge Finished! (he is playable in the original game) Fillmore Finished! (he is playable in the original game) Luigi Finished! (he is playable in the original game) Guido Animation needs fixing Red Finished! (if he was to have oneI'll voice him as I did voice him the the video I made about him!) Chick Hicks Need RSN Paint Job as his Default Paint Job The King Finished! Natialie Certian Her model will be from Candice (Not Started yet) Bobby Swift His model will be from Piston Cup Racer (Not Started yet but will start soon) Brick Yardly Refer to Bobby Cal Weathers Refer to Bobby Chip Gearings Refer to Bobby Reb Meeker Refer to Bobby Tim Treadless His Model will be from Wide Body McQueen once tires and the model are put together (not started yet) Ryan Laney Refer to Tim Cam Spinner his Model will be from Boost and will remove effects (not started yet) Daniel Swervez Refer to Cam Chase Racealott Refer to Tim Bubba Wheelhouse Refer to Tim Jackson Storm his Model will be from Dragon McQueen (Not Started yet) River Scott his Model will be made from Fletcher (Not Started yet) Junior Moon his Model will be made from Phillip (Not started yet) Louise Nash her model will be model from Papo (Not Started yet) Smokey Closest model to him is Pickup truck from Cars Race O Rama but that's still not accurate Arvy Closest Model to him is Moterhome which is, again not accurate Dr Damage Closest model to him is The Crippeler And they look hardy alike Miss Fritter Impossible Custom Characer (Unless if we use Count Spatula's or Sulleys model but it doesn't look 100% accurate) Vince Finshed! Barry Finshed! Sonny Finshed! Lenny Finshed! Boost Finshed! DJ Finshed! Wingo Finshed! Snot Rod Finshed! Philip Needs More Voice Clips Yuri Finished! Giovanni Finished! (He is Playable in the original game) Otto Finished! (He is Playable in the original game) Gudmund Finished! (He is Playable in the orignal game) Emma Finished! (She is Playable in the original game) Koji Finished! (He is Playable in the original game) Sulley Finished! (He is Playable in the original game) Mike Finished! (He is Playable in the original game) Confirmed Staff NASCARrules33 (Me): Head of project and voice of Red Unconfirmed Staff *FabulousMSR2003Productions and TheWinnerGuyCJP :Paintjob makers *Valdimir29 : Locialization editor *Superbaddy4 : Discusions moderator *Paynecars : ported Cars 3 Driven to Win Soundtrack into Mater-National Category:Blog posts